Sahara
by Redclia
Summary: NOW FINISHED Loki and Bartleby are given a second chance...fighting demons on Earth. Rated PG for blood and one or two swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated professionally with Dogma, the actors, creators, etc….

God traveled one day down to Hell under the cover of a demon.  She saw there two fallen angels.  They stood at the gates of Hell, looking out yearningly.  She knew these two angels.  One was the former Angel of Death.  The other was his closest friend and influence.  God was more forgiving than before.  She offered the two former angels a place in Her heavens again.  They agreed even when Her conditions were mentioned.  They were to become angels again.  Loki would resume his former position of Angel of Death.  Bartleby would join him as his herald, since he was the more knowledgeable of the two.  He would also be given back his Watcher abilities.  However, they would have to stay on Earth and protect the people from demons on the already-tainted planet.  And since God said that it should be so, it was done, and She was pleased…

He was a normal man, mundane even, and she was so obviously not.  He watched as she opened the front door of his office and stood before him.  She had the blond looks of Reese Witherspoon in _Legally Blonde, with a smile as dazzling as Julia Robert's.  She wore tight black pants and a short white shirt.  _

            "Hello, Mr. Daniels." she greeted him.  Her voice was as warm as honey and twice as sweet.

            He stood quickly and offered his hand.  She shook it as he replied. "Good afternoon, miss, what can I do for you?  Please, be seated."

            She sat in the chair in front of his desk. "I understand you are a researcher of the supernatural, Mr. Daniels."

            "Yes I am, Miss…"

            She smiled again.  The smile reflected in her warm brown eyes. "I'm sorry.  My name is Diana Crystal."

            "Yes I am, Miss Crystal."

            "I think I have a supernatural problem on my hands, sir." 

            He leaned forward reassuringly. "Yes?"

            She appeared to be nervous, agitated about telling him. "Well, I think there is a demon you may know about that I have seen before."

            "Hang on one moment please." Mr. Daniels said.  He stood and took a thick binder down from the shelf behind him. "This binder contains all of the demons I have ever heard of.  Please, Miss Crystal, describe this demon as best you can or wish to.  I understand if you do not want to mention much about the demon.  Many people dread revisiting that part of their mind."

            "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, sir.  The demon was female, and beautiful.  She wore armor, and had wings.  Large, dark, bat-like wings that came from her shoulders."

            "Ah yes, I believe I have heard of her.  This one, perhaps?" Mr. Daniels flipped through the binder and stopped at a drawing of the demon.  She was indeed beautiful, pale skin, bright red lips, strange pale eyes and orange-gold hair.  But she was a demon.  Her wings were folded behind her, a broadsword was in her hand.  Her armor was red and shiny, even in the picture.

            "She calls herself Sahara." Mr. Daniels added.

            Diana Crystal stood up. "Thank you for your time.  She is indeed the one." 

            Mr. Daniels looked up. "Wait.  Do you need anything else?  Demon-hunters?"

            She smiled. "Actually, there is one thing you can do for me."

            He raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

            She closed the door.  Then she threw her head back, her back arched.  Her chest split open and a light poured from her.  When the light faded, Mr. Daniels saw before him the very demon she had been asking about.  

            "Sahara, but Miss Crystal, how?"

            "Diana Crystal is my Earth name.  Now, you asked me if you could do anything for me.  Here is my reply.  Go to Hell, Mr. Daniels."  She smiled, a sneer more than a smile.  Her finger shot out, pointing at the binder.  It went up in flames.  She pointed to the bookshelf, the desk, the chairs.  Soon the room was blazing.  Mr. Daniels pleaded, begged, threatened.  But Sahara pointed her finger at him and he burnt to a cinder.  Sahara calmly drew her broadsword, standing in the middle of the flames.  With a look of pure contentment on her face, she stabbed the tip of the sword into the floor.  The ground shook and flames lanced from the sword point.  In seconds, the entire building was ablaze.  Sahara smiled, sheathed her sword and snapped her fingers.  Instantly she was Diana Crystal.  Calmly, she walked through the flames, emerging outside without a blemish.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Will someone please tell my what a Mary-Sue is (Excuse my ignorance)?

"Loki.  Loki!  LOKI!" Bartleby shook his companion awake.  Bartleby was taller than his friend, 6'1" to Loki's 5'9".  He had close-cut brown hair, not quite a buzz.  His eyes were brown as well.  Loki's blue eyes snapped open.  His blond hair was tousled from a night sitting up asleep.

            "Yeah, I'm awake.  I'm awake." he grumbled.

            "The Almighty called.  Actually Metatron appeared in a blaze of fire and told me about Her will." 

            "Cut the crap and tell me what She wanted, Bartleby."

            Bartleby sighed. "A new demon.  Name of Sahara."

            Loki groaned. "Sahara?  I remember her from Hell.  Fiery bitch, wasn't she?  Always the show-off.  Wonder why she's here."

            "Who cares?  She's here and we have a job.  Let's go." Bartleby replied.

            "Easy for you to say.  You just announce me.  I have the hard job." 

            "What, you kill people.  How hard is that?"

            "Not people, Bartleby, demons.  There's a difference." 

            "Shut up and stop arguing with me." Bartleby snapped.

            Loki raised his eyebrows and held up his hands. "Okay, okay.  Geez, someone's in a bad mood."

            "Just uncase your wings." Bartleby said exasperatedly.

            Loki sighed and bent over slightly.  A pair of wings unfolded slowly on his back.  He flapped them a few times, then stretched them out to their full span, flexing his shoulders.

            Bartleby already had his wings out.  He jerked his head towards the city.  Loki nodded, and, with an unspoken agreement, they rose into the air. 

            Diana Crystal was walking happily along the sidewalk, silently revelling in her small victory over one man in the human race that hunted her kind.  Now she could take her time.  In the confusion that followed the apparent accident at Daniels' office, she could quickly and silently take out another demonologist's office, maybe two.  They would be far apart from each other, to look as if they were random.  But to the demon-hunting world, the message would be clear.  A demon was out to get to them and their hating kind.  They would pay for those they had destroyed, Spidra, Chimera and the others, destroyed in their prime.  Diana clenched her fist.  Then she heard the wings.  She looked around, but saw nothing but a flock of startled pigeons.  Shaking her head, she kept walking.  She reached her next destination.  This was a female demon-hunter.  Dr. Samantha Kebol.

            "Dr. Kebol?" Diana asked in her honeyed voice. 

            A middle-aged woman looked up from behind her desk. "Yes?"

            "I need to talk to you.  It's about a demon." 

            "I'm sorry, young lady, you'll need to make an appointment.  I'm very busy." Dr. Kebol said coldly.

            Diana's eyes flashed red for an instant.  Then she smiled. "You don't understand Dr. Kebol.  This is very urgent.  I have a demon for you to see."

            Dr. Kebol looked up sharply. "Really, where?"

            "Hold on a second, Doctor.  But the wait is worth it.  This is to die for."

            "I've heard that line delivered one too many times in movies, miss.  You're here to kill me, aren't you?  What are you, a demon-sympathizer?" 

            "Not quite." Diana moved closer to the woman.  Slowly, she forced the doctor to step backwards, until she was backed up against the wall.

            "Young lady, I have to ask you to leave." Dr. Kebol said.  Diana laughed at the feeble attempt of authority.

            Then she transformed again.  Dr. Kebol let out a weak scream.  Sahara laughed, harsh and grating.

            "Good day, Doctor." Sahara drew her sword.  Flames flickered inside the blade.  She raised the sword to the ceiling and it ignited.  Sahara roughly grabbed the doctor, pulling her to her feet.  Then she plunged forward with the sword, running the woman through.  She watched as Dr. Kebol dropped to her knees and died gasping.  The ceiling creaked as it collapsed, Sahara standing among the fire and debris smiling.  She held up her sword and spread her dark wings.  Passersby gaped at her.  Her smile disappeared.  The time for secrecy and planning was over.  She was fed up with these humans and their hatred.  She was about to point at the nearest human, a twelve-year-old boy.  Then she heard the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

            Sahara whirled around, eyes narrowed, sword ready.  An angel stood there, arms folded across his armored chest.  

            "Bartleby." Sahara hissed.  He nodded. Sahara continued mockingly. "Herald of the Angel of Death.  Servant to humans.  A damned angel fallen further than I, willing to bow and scrape to _humans."_

            Bartleby glared at her. "Don't make me angry.  I am here to warn you of him."  His eyes flew skyward.  Sahara followed his glance.  A dark winged shape blotted out the sun.  It was Loki.

            "So, Loki has come to call."

            Loki alighted on the ground.  The sun glinted off his silver chest plating.  His sword was in his hand.  His blue eyes flashed a cold fire at her. 

            Sahara started to back away. "Loki, Bartleby, so sorry I can't stay, but I'm needed somewhere else."

            A hand closed around her wrist.  Sahara looked at Bartleby.  He stood with his hand around her wrist.  His eyes were serious with a glimmer of anger in them.  

            "Let me go." Sahara said slowly and dangerously soft.

            Bartleby shook his head.  Then he glanced over her shoulder.  Sahara turned to see Loki approaching, his sword held in front of him.  He swung back, prepared to deliver the killing blow when Sahara sent a flash of flame down her arm, burning the hand that held her.  Though she could not kill the angels unless she removed their wings, she could hurt them.  Bartleby cried out when the Hellfire seared his hand and Loki glanced at him.

            Instantly, Sahara was airborne.  Knowing that the angels could easily follow her, she decided that it would end here and now.  Loki flew up to meet her.  Bartleby was kneeling on the ground, staring at his burned hand, pain painted on his face.

            "See, Loki, Bartleby already kneels.  Why don't you join him?" Sahara sneered.

            Then she charged.  Her sword swung forward, only to be blocked by Loki's own.  His wings fluttered as he strained to rise above her.  She realized this and smiled.  Quickly, she pulled back, putting Loki off-balance.  He lunged forward and caught himself, but it was too late.  Sahara slashed across his unprotected side with her sword as she passed him.  He gasped and pressed a hand to his side.  Sahara grabbed his right wing and slashed upwards with her sword, cutting into the base of his wing.  Loki screamed as she passed Hellfire into his wing.  He struggled to stay aloft, but plummeted.  She caught his fall, lowering him to the earth.  Bartleby stood and walked towards them.  Sahara pointed a finger at him.  A loop of Hellfire swung out, binding his wrists together.  A rope leading from his wrists to her hand jerked taut, throwing him to the ground.  

            Loki started towards his friend. "Bartleby…" he gasped weakly.  A second noose of Hellfire pulled around his neck, dragging him back.  

            "Loki, Loki, Loki.  I remember you from down below.  You and Bartleby.  New demons.  Fallen angels cast out of Heaven.  Even more laughable than that Muse, Azarel." 

            Sahara pulled Loki back until he was next to her, kneeling on the ground.  His hands were clasped against his bleeding side, his wings were unfurled behind him.  His right wing was slightly folded.  Sahara crouched at his side.

            "Is the pretty birdie hurt?" Sahara cooed mockingly.

            Loki opened his mouth to reply, but she jerked the rope, cutting him off and sending him on his back.

            "Don't talk to me, Loki.  Spare me your angelic words, your pathetic excuses." Sahara curled her lip scornfully.     

            Loki stared up at her with sharp, unafraid eyes.  Behind him, Bartleby struggled to his feet.

            "Sahara, stop." Bartleby said, a commanding edge to his voice.

            "Make me." she shot back.  She sent Hellfire crackling down the rope leading to Bartleby, causing flames to flare around his hands.  His eyes tightened with pain and he fell, gasping, to the ground.

            Loki grimaced as Sahara smiled at him and her smile became a snarl.  She dug her claw-like nails into his face, drawing blood.  Loki fluttered his wings wildly in an effort to escape.  The white feathers raised a cloud of dust as they beat against the ground.  Sahara drew a pair of daggers.  She threw one, hard and accurately.  It drove through Loki's left wing, pinning it to the ground.  She plunged the second dagger through his injured right wing into the ground.

            White-hot sparks of pain flew behind Loki's eyes.  He almost cried out, but caught his cry.  However, his body shuddered involuntarily.  

            Bartleby threw off the pain of the Hellfire and tackled Sahara.  Her wings swept out instantly, knocking Bartleby aside and almost gutting him with a sharp wingtip.  Sahara turned to him and snarled.

            "Foolish angel.  You will regret that move."


	4. Chapter 4

Bartleby struggled to free himself from the ropes , but she flicked her wrist and sent a pulse of Hellfire into his hands.  Another rope shot out, tying his wings together, sending shards of pain through them.

            Sahara turned back to Loki.  He lay before her, pinned like a butterfly in a collection.  Her eyes blazed angrily as she drew her sword, which burned brighter and hotter than before.

            "You angels have caused me enough trouble already.  Time to end this." Sahara hissed.  

            She plunged the sword into Loki's wings, over and over, destroying the feathers, shattering the bones.  The searing, cutting stabs of Hellfire that spread into his body tore into him.  Loki screamed in agony as his wings were destroyed, piece by piece.

            "Loki!" Bartleby shouted.

            Loki glanced up through pain-misted eyes and saw Bartleby, holding his sword.  Sahara saw as well.  She jerked the rope at Bartleby's wrists, passing Hellfire into the wings.  The smell of burning feathers rose in the air.  Bartleby faltered, but threw the sword.  Loki sprang from the ground in an instant, ripping his damaged wings and caught the sword, only to be pulled back by Sahara, who stood behind him, sword pointed outward at her side.  She pulled Loki against her chest.

            "I'll see you in Hell, Loki." she said.  Her sword, held at her side, had run the angel through the stomach, the supernatural weapon slicing easily through the armor.    Loki plunged his own sword back, driving the Heaven-sent weapon through the demon's chest.  She screamed and fell back, but not before passing a massive burst of Hellfire through the ropes leading to Bartleby's wrists and wings, Loki's neck and her sword, sending Hellfire into Loki's body.  Both angels dropped to the ground as the wave of Hellfire hit them.  But the danger had passed.

            Sahara lay on the ground, too weak to summon more firepower.  Loki pulled her sword from his stomach and went to her side.  

            Sahara looked up and saw the angel above her.  Despite his grievous wounds, he glared down at her with the righteous anger of the Angel of Death. 

            Sahara shuddered once, then it was over.  She died, passing back into Hell.  The ropes, her sword and the daggers shimmered and disappeared with her passing.  

            Bartleby reached Loki just as his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed, crumpling beside Sahara's still form.  Bartleby ran to his friend's side and lifted his head.

            "Loki." 

            The angel's eyes fluttered open. "Am I human, Bartleby?"

            "I don't know.  Wouldn't you be dead by know if you were human?" Bartleby replied.

            Loki grimaced, coughing up blood.  He licked his lips, tasting the blood that bubbled from his mouth. "I think I'm dying."

            "But, your wings…"

            "They've been destroyed enough, I suppose.  Please, don't leave me alone, Bartleby." Loki pleaded.

            "Don't worry, I won't."

            "I don't want to die alone.  I just want to fly again.  I just want to soar like I used to.  To be able to be free in the sky, to ride the thermals into the heavens.  That's all I want."

            "You'll be able to soar again soon."

            "Yeah.  When I'm dead.  You can't fool me, Bartleby.  You know I'll die."

            A spasm shook Loki's body and Bartleby steadied him.  He bent over his friend. "I won't lie to you, Loki.  You could die.  You most likely will die.  But you have a chance.  You always have a chance."

            A sudden blaze of fire startled them.  Fog rolled out of the flames and they knew it was God, not another demon. 

            God was a woman, slightly quirky on some occasions.  Today, She wore all white.  Not a bright, falsely-happy white, but a warm, almost cream-colored white.  A wreath of flowers crowned Her brown-haired head.  At Her side was Metatron.


	5. Chapter 5

Bartleby was about to turn back to Loki when the dying angel whispered, "Kneel, Bartleby."

            Bartleby knew the sign of respect to God, but his fear of losing Loki was too great.  However, when his friend told him too, he turned away and kowtowed before God.

            "Don't worry, Bartleby.  Everything will be fine." Metatron spoke for God.

            She knelt at Loki's side.  A white glow built around Her hands as She held them above Loki.  The light flared around Her and the angel.  When it died away, Loki lay there, completely healed.  His wings were fully fledged, his wounds gone.  God held Her hands in Bartleby's direction.  Light spread from Her hands to his and surrounded his wings, healing him.  Then She held out Her hands to Loki.  He took them gratefully and embraced God.  

            God pulled away after a moment and nodded.  Metatron snapped his fingers and turned to the surrounding human crowd.  

            "Nothing has happened here.  Go away."

            The crowd nodded as if in agreement and left, some looking dazed.  Metatron smiled. "Works every time."

            God spoke then, for no humans were around. "You have done well."

            Those four simple words of praise warmed Loki and Bartleby more than the most gratitude-filled human speech could have ever done.  

            "Thank you." Loki replied softly.

            God smiled, waved to Bartleby and ran into the flames, disappearing with Metatron at her side. As they left, Metatron winked to the angels.

            "Goodbye." he mouthed to them as the flames encircled him and God.

            Bartleby helped Loki to stand and saw that his friend did so a little unsteadily.

            "I never want to go through that again.  Dying is like Hell, only worse." Loki said.

            "To an angel, yes." Bartleby replied.

            Loki laughed mirthlessly. "To anyone, I bet."

            The angel of Death sighed, reached for his sword and grimaced at the blood on it. "Demon-blood.  Wonderful."

            "Come on, Loki.  Let's go," Bartleby lifted his wings and flapped into the air slowly.  Loki sighed again, and followed Bartleby into the sky.  No one seemed to notice two very large bird-like figures winging their way through the air.

THE END 

It's a short chapter, mostly because I wanted to finish this story.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this!


End file.
